Drifting Paths: The Button of Doom
by Mia Vaan
Summary: While sorting out his old evil inventions, Megamind and the gang come across one which is more trouble that it's worth... Set after 'Drifting Paths'.


I'M BACK!

Sorry for my long break away from writing. Real life has finally returned to normal, and with that, my writing muse. But I still needed to get back into the swing of things, so I decided to start with something easy...and this seemed like the ideal story to write.

It always bothered me that Roxanne wasn't in _The Button of Doom_. Not to mention Megamind's stupid idea to sell his inventions! So I decided to have a go at rewriting it. Just for fun and practise. Of course, as I planned, Casey and Jace showed up uninvited (my OCs, in case some people aren't familiar with them), and I kept on referring back to _Drifting Paths_...so this takes place in that story universe. If anyone hasn't read that story yet, some things might not make much sense.

Anyway, I hope people like it and enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Megamind_, nor do I claim to own it. It belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

"_Citizens of Metrocity! Long have I been waiting to give you what you deserve!_"

With a cry, Megamind hurried over to where Casey had been fiddling with one of his many control panels; the screen above them showed Megamind wearing his villain cape, glaring intently at the camera. "I told you insignificant earthlings _not_ to _touch_ anything!" After pressing several buttons, the image shut off. "You could have activated the Typhoon Cheese!"

Casey raised her hands up in defence. "Hey, calm down. You told us to sort through your stuff. How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know what it does?"

"You come to _me_ instead of experimenting!" Megamind snapped. He honestly didn't know why she and her wimpy boyfriend (or friend who just happened to be a boy, as she kept insisting) had shown up, but they'd offered to help when Roxanne told them where she was going that morning. The more hands there were, the faster the job would take, and Megamind agreed to that. But these were the same kids who wrecked his Lair the last time they broke in...

"Or me," Minion added to that. "I'll have a better chance of getting it right than he does."

"Minion!"

Roxanne laughed, and Megamind felt his cheeks changing that light purple colour. It was _embarrassing_.

"So...what are we doing again?" Jace asked. The boy was sorting through a box of spare parts.

Megamind rolled his eyes. Hadn't he already explained it to them _twice_? "Well, since I'm a hero now, I need to do something with all these devices of unspeakable evil lying around. We need to sort them into three groups; things that aren't-really-that evil, things which are slightly evil, and things which are dangerously evil. I'll destroy the dangerously evil things, and keep the aren't-really-that evil things for myself."

"Like what?" Roxanne asked.

"The Disguise Generator, the Brainbots, the Invisible Car, the De-Gun, the Hoverbike, my Jet-packs, I might keep my Battle Suit...oh, and the Speeider-bot." Said Spider-bot came bounding towards him, its bark a much deeper tone than the one belonging to the Brainbots. "Yes, you're staying with me, boy! Who's a good Speeider-bot? You are! Yes you are!" The bot flipped over, belly up, and allowed Megamind to scratch its underneath with its leg kicking and its tongue out.

Casey and Jace watched with wide, uncertain eyes while Roxanne only shook her head with a smile. Her boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

"What about the slightly evil things?" Minion asked. He pulled out an apron which said 'Kiss the Cook', and suddenly looking embarrassed, quickly hid it behind his back.

Luckily, Megamind didn't notice. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about that," he replied. Then his eyes lit up when an idea hit him. "I know! I'll hold a Not-So-Evil-Lair Yard Sale, and sell my creations to the citizens of Metrocity!"

Roxanne paused what she was doing and sent him a look. "Really? Sell you potentially evil inventions to people who could use them to challenge you?"

"Not to mention you'll be showing those same people where your Not-So-Evil-Lair _is_, and all," Casey spoke up from the sidelines.

Megamind opened his mouth to reply, finger held out ready, but paused himself when he realized they were right. He deflated. "You girls are no fun!" he said, before storming off in a pout. Roxanne and Casey exchanged glances and high-fived each other.

"So," Casey continued, "I'm guessing things which fall into that category are the...Evil Robo Sheep of Doom," she finished when she caught sight of a flock of robotic – and rather evil looking – sheep.

"And these Rock'em Sock'em Kittens," Jace added, appearing from behind a desk with a robotic kitten in hand. With a cat-like screech, the kitten suddenly launched itself at Jace's face, and the boy fell backwards with a cry of shock and mortal terror.

Casey, without even showing care or sympathy for her friend, casually leaned across and flipped a switch on the kitten's back, which shut it off. As Jace struggled to get up again, quickly throwing away the kitten, his friend continued, "I can see your problem; what _can_ you do with this stuff?"

"Why not use them for good?" Roxanne asked. She pulled out what appeared to be a blonde, curly wig, and giggling a little she placed it on her head, not noticing the embarrassed expression on Minion's face behind her.

"But I made them for _evil_ purposes!" Megamind replied. "The other stuff I made for myself and my own convenience. And besides, I already _have_ an invention to use for hero work!" With that, he disappeared behind a curtain held up by Brainbots.

"This Death Ray will have to go..." Minion mused, looking closely at a small model of said device, when he turned and saw the three humans gathered and no sign of his boss. "Sir?"

Suddenly Megamind flew up and out of the curtains, wearing a white and blue suit, before landing before them all. The suit consisted of a white spandex with his signature blue lightning bolt on the front, some kind of helmet and glasses, big heavy gloves, huge boots and a white cape. His audience gave him a weird look. "What are you wearing?" Casey asked.

"My Super-Suit!" Megamind replied. "I designed it myself, to copy all of Metro Man's powers! I was originally going to use it for an evil plan; I would put this on and use the Disguise Generator to become Metro Man, before I would ruin his good name by doing nefariously _evil_ things!"

Roxanne blinked. "That...may have actually worked. Why didn't you do it in the end?"

"It seemed too cliché." Almost everyone rolled their eyes. "It has the Power of Flight, Super Speed, Super Strength, Invulnerability, and X-Ray slash Laser Vision!"

The group before him just gave uncertain looks, mainly from Roxanne; she didn't want her new boyfriend to turn into Metro Man. One of the reasons she liked him was because he was near enough the complete opposite of the hero in white. "Um, honey...I don't think it's really...you."

"What happened to "Back in Black", sir? I thought you liked how you rolled?" Minion asked.

Megamind turned to admire himself in the mirror. "But I'm a hero now! I've got to step up...get with the program...or whatever phrase the kids use these days."

"Well it's definitely not those," Casey said helpfully.

Meanwhile Jace turned to another box and pulled out something odd. It was a small, blue box with a glass dome covering the top, and inside was a red button. He gave it an odd look. "What's this?"

Megamind made his way over and open his mouth to answer, but... "I don't remember. Minion?"

Minion did the same as his friend, but found himself stumped, too. "Neither do I, sir. It's...just a box with a button on it."

"It can just be thrown out if it doesn't do anything, right?" Roxanne suggested.

"Well it must do something," Megamind said, taking the box from the boy. "Maybe it opens the _dgrarge_ door." He took the lid off, tossed it over his shoulder and pressed the button. Nothing. He pressed it twice more.

Suddenly the box began to hover, and the alien leapt back in surprise.

"Oh dear," said Minion.

"Hey, you told _me_ not to press anything!" Casey complained.

"It's my stuff! I'm allowed to!"

They huddled together as a hologram appeared out of the box. It was of Megamind's head. "Greetings, hero! You've just released an unspeakable evil upon Metrocity! And you're really not going to like it!" It cackled evilly before smashing through a window, disappearing outside.

Megamind and Minion hurried after it. Roxanne, Casey and Jace went to follow, but Megamind stopped them. "Stay here." He gave Roxanne a pleading glance while he gave the other two a warning glance, before he followed Minion outside through the Secret Entrance. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, sir. But what exactly _was_ the unspeakable evil?"

"I've had a lot of evil plans over the years!"

"You forgot. Why am I not surprised?"

"You should have catalogued them so I wouldn't have to remember!"

"_What?_"

"This is actually _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault?"

As they continued arguing, neither of them seemed to notice the giant robot raising from the ground, nor the floating box and hologram as it secured itself inside the robot's head.

"Don't move!" Megamind sudden said. "I think I just remembered what it was! It's the Mega-Mega-Mind!"

"_Ollo!_"

Both turned and noticed the robot for the first time, Minion with horror and Megamind with pride. "I programmed my evil personality into a giant robot! Man, I do good work!"

Minion nearly slapped himself. _Doesn't he realize what he's done?_ "That's great, sir, but we should _really_ turn it off."

The robot appeared to look at Megamind more closely. "_White suit, white cape; it's my old friend, Metro Mahn_."

"See? Now he thinks you're Metro Man!"

"Well, I _am_ a hero now," Megamind said. "This is the perfect time to test out my suit!" He hurried forwards, rather blindly, ignoring any further protests from Minion. "Activate Super Strength!"

Minion just held up his robotic hand to his bowl. Behind him, the other three made their way through the entrance. "Hey, what's going-" Casey cut herself off at the sight of the robot.

"Uh oh."

"I know I'm his girlfriend and I should be supporting him, but...this isn't going to end well."

Megamind paused in front of the Mega-Mega-Mind before using his gloves to toss the robot into the air. Hands over his head, he turned to the others and celebrated...but when the robot landed again, it squished him. The gang winced at the sight.

"That's gotta hurt."

"I can't watch...but I want to."

When the foot lifted, Megamind was laying there a little shocked, his eyes wide.

"_Gross! I stepped in a pile of hero!_" The robot went to step on him again.

Megamind cried out in horror. "Activate Super Boots!" He suddenly shot back towards the Lair, and spun out of control around the other four. "Roxanne! I thought I told you to stay insiii_iiiiiii_-" He screamed as he went shooting towards the robot again.

But the Mega-Mega-Mind stepped aside. "_Ollay!_"

"I forgot about that!" Megamind looked back over his shoulder, and not seeing where he was going, crashed into a giant ball hanging off an old crane. It swung round and crashed into another ball, which in turn, swung 360 degrees right back round, heading towards him again. "Oh no!" The two balls collided, and Megamind was sent flying back to the Lair.

The four on the ground watched as he flew. "There he goes," Casey observed.

As he went, he cried out, "Activate Laser Vision!" He crashed on the roof, the lasers randomly shooting upwards. "Ow!"

The four onlookers hurried inside to find the gloves, boots and helmets scattered near a control panel, one of the gloves having landed on some of the buttons. There was no sign of Megamind.

Roxanne gasped. "Where is he?"

They heard the sound of a car door slamming. "Sir?" Across the room, where the Invisible Car was parked, a tiny corner of a cape was hanging out of mid air. The group hurried over to it. "Sir, are you in the Invisible Car?"

"No."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. "_Are you a chicken, hero?_"

The door opened, and Megamind appeared. "Get in!" He grabbed Minion, who in turn grabbed Roxanne, who in turn grabbed Casey, and they were all dragged into the car, the door slamming behind them. Jace was left outside, until Casey opened the door again and yanked him in, shutting the door again.

Inside, Megamind was panicking. "Oh, we're in trouble! We're in so much trouble! I programmed it to never stop until it eliminated the hero!"

"_Where are you, hero?_"

"Correction, sir," Minion said, "_you're_ in trouble."

"_And__ you're mysterious friend! Who's dressed up as Minion for some reason._"

Minion cried out and lowered himself deeper into his bowl.

"Well, I didn't hear our names, so if you excuse us..." Casey took Jace by the arm and began to open the door.

Suddenly a giant, robotic fist punched through the ceiling, hitting the floor with a loud bang. The entire car shook, and everyone cried out.

"Isn't there a way to shut it off?" Roxanne asked. She crouched down and covered her head when another fist hit the floor on the other side of the car. "A self destruct button, or something?"

"Er...no," her boyfriend said sheepishly. "This was the one plan where even _I_ couldn't shut it off."

"Nice going, genius," Casey snapped.

Another bang.

"Well, I didn't think anything of it! Metro Man would have found some way to defeat it!"

"You do realize what you've just admitted, right?"

"I know!"

Another bang.

Roxanne sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but... "Then you should call Metro Man. Just...let him sort it out." She took out her cell phone and held it out to him.

"No! I am _not_ contacting my ex-rival for help!" He folded his arms across his chest and turned away from her. The alien didn't even flinch when a much louder bang sounded, and the car jerked more violently. But it seemed to still get through to him. "Oh, give it here!" He snatched the phone from his girlfriend, dialled the number and held it to his ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Metro Man! Are you busy?"

On the other end, Wayne was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a necklace of flowers around his neck. In his hand he held half a coconut with a straw in it, and in the room behind him, several others (mostly girls) were dancing and laughing to the Elvis tracks being played. It wasn't Hawaii, but it looked like fun.

Wayne, who was still bouncing along to the beat, replied, "Uh...yeah, I _am_ a little busy, little buddy. I'm er...at a funeral. Can't talk."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "I can hear that music from here, Metro Man! I know this may sound strange coming from me, but we need your help!"

His rival didn't even hear him; he'd been checking out a girl who had passed (rather purposely) in front of him. "Sorry, little buddy. The line seems to be breaking-" He made several noises before hanging up.

Megamind couldn't believe it. "Don't you hang up on me, Metro _Mahn_! I know that trick! I _invented_ that trick!" When there was no reply, Megamind hung up himself. There was a louder bang as another fist punched its way through the ceiling, missing the car by inches.

"What do we do?" Jace cried. "The next one could hit us!"

"OK, on the count of three, we scatter across the Lair!"

BANG!

"Three!" They burst out of the car and scattered, just before another fist came down and crushed the car.

Casey and Jace ducked down behind a desk while Minion hid behind a curtain. Megamind and Roxanne were hurrying towards the room labelled 'Exit' when a large chunk of the roof was torn back, allowing the robot to see inside.

Its gaze fixed on Roxanne. "_Blonde hair; it is frequent kidnapping victim, Jo Janson._"

Roxanne realized she was still wearing the blonde wig, but before she could yank it off a hand came down and grabbed her. She cried out as she was lifted from the ground.

"Roxanne!" Megamind cried.

"Don't get me started on how cliché this is!"

Minion hurried towards his master with the kids behind him. "You _have_ to fight the robot now, sir!"

"I know! I need a plan! I need a plan!" He scanned the room. "I need a...plan." His green eyes fell upon the model of the Death Ray, and a light bulb lit in his head. "BOINGO!"

"I think you mean _bingo_, sir."

"That's what I said."

* * *

The Mega-Mega-Mind was still attacking the Lair with Roxanne in its grip. "_Anyone home? Come out so I can squish you! Or Jo Janson will be squished instead!_"

Roxanne shuddered a little. She wished she could take the wig off...but her arms were pinned at her sides.

Suddenly something zapped the robot's wrist, and in shock, it let Roxanne go. She fell with a cry, but was caught by two Brainbots and flown into the Lair; behind her, she could hear Megamind laughing, and peering over her shoulder, she saw him seated in the Spider-bot, leading the Mega-Mega-Mind away.

The Brainbots lowered her down once inside, and she hurried over to where the other three stood waiting. "What's the plan?"

"Sir's going to lead the bot up to where he was rebuilding the observatory," Minion explained. He winced when an explosion was heard outside. "That's where we'll hit him with the Death Ray."

"Death Ray?"

"Another evil plan," the fish explained. "It was part of the one where we kidnapped you, actually."

Roxanne glanced at the screens above the controls and saw Megamind's face; he was facing the robot with a grin. "Do you feel the taunting power of my eyebrow?" She had to laugh at that.

But the robot couldn't have liked it, for the comment was followed by more explosions.

"OK, everyone," Megamind said finally, "ready the Death Ray!"

Minion ran to do so...but gasped when he realized...

"Slight problem, sir."

Megamind, who was still leading the bot away, glanced at the screen before him. "Slight problem? How slight?"

"The Super Suit smashed the Death Ray controls," Roxanne answered.

"Then find the remote!"

Minion was already on it. He hurried back over to the others with a box labelled 'Evil Remotes'. "You know, we should really mark these. Grab a handful, everyone!"

Everyone did as asked. "Do you remember what it looked like?" Jace asked, turning back to the screens.

"No, I _don't_ remember what it looked like! Try the-"

He was suddenly cut off when the screens went fuzzy. Everyone turned to Minion, who had pressed something on one of the remotes. He quickly changed it back again before tossing it over his shoulder. "No, not that one." As he said this, Casey tried one.

Suddenly rock music blared of of the Spider-bot's speakers. "That's not helping!" Megamind yelled.

Roxanne picked one up from her pile. "Maybe it's this one!" She pressed a button.

"_Lovin' you..._"

"Nope!" She tossed it over her shoulder.

Jace pressed the button of another, and somewhere in the Lair, a toilet flushed. "Ugh, no."

Then finally... "I've got it, sir!" Minion pressed a button, and although none of them could see it, they all guessed it activated the Death Ray.

On the screen, Megamind brightened up and brought the Spider-bot to a halt. "Prepare to meet your maker: Me. Fire, Minion!" Nothing happened. "Minion, fire!"

"It's still warming up, sir."

"Come again?"

"Warming up, sir."

"_WARMING UP?_" The robot's foot came down, and the Spider-bot leapt out of the way before it crawled up the robot's leg. "The _sun_ is _WARMING UP?_"

"Why are you blaming me, sir?"

Roxanne pushed Minion aside. "How long can you distract it?"

"Not long! Tell Minion to hurry up!"

"And tell _him_ that I can't make it go any faster!" Minion said back.

They watched as Megamind and the Spider-bot leapt all over the Mega-Mega-Mind. The pair leapt onto the arm, which activated some kind of gun built into it. "MINION!"

"Nearly there, sir!"

They watched anxiously as Megamind positioned himself onto the button of the gun. Then, when the robot began to bring his hand down, he leapt forwards and was fired back towards the Lair, just as the Death Ray fired its own shot. There was an explosion, and the Mega-Mega-Mind was no more.

"We did it!" Minion cheered, tossing the remote in the air (which hit an unfortunate Brainbot).

The Spider-bot came back into the Lair and Megamind climbed off, giving his creation a well deserved pat. He made his way over to Roxanne. "For the record...blonde doesn't do you justice."

Roxanne realized she was still wearing the wig, so took it off. "And white doesn't do you justice, either," she said back. "Try not to be like Metro Man from now on, OK?"

"I guess," he said, before letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "Being a hero is _so_ tiring." Roxanne kissed him on the cheek. "But the perks outweigh that by _far_."


End file.
